Under The Mistletoe
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Christmassy one shot. When Sandra ends up kissing two people under the mistletoe it means she has to make a desicion that had been too hard before. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS


It was the 21st December and the last day at work before Christmas for the UCOS team.

"Sandra Christmas is meant to be colourful." Gerry moaned to her as he walked through the door.

"You wanted decorations, you have decorations. Anyway you agreed to me doing them!" Sandra argued.

"Yeah because you didn't want tack in the office, you said you wanted classy not pure boring."

"Deal with it, you only have to be here today."

"Well if you're going to be boring, then we're putting this up for a bit of fun." Gerry told her at he attached some mistletoe to the ceiling.

"Well I know where I won't be going anywhere near." Sandra replied.

"Yeah, no where but this corner."

"You wish." Sandra replied as she stuck her middle finger up at him and walked to her own office.

Brian and Steve arrived late after getting stuck in traffic from people trying to do last minute Christmas shopping. Soon it became clear that none of them would be working, as they decided to have a pig out on junk food and give each other the presents they'd bought. An office party of sorts. Sandra got up and walked to the corner by Gerry's desk which was next to the cupboard that she'd hidden her presents in.

"Sandra! We're under the mistletoe. You know what that means." Gerry called, Sandra sighed but she reached across and kissed his lips. His lips were softer than she'd expected and he tasted of the coffee he'd just drank but still they kissed with a lot of passion, almost forgetting where they were. Almost. Both of them pulled back for air not long later and looked at each other in the eyes. Whatever Sandra had just felt, she decided to ignore. It was easy. So she just carried on with what she was doing before the kiss.

"Ahh, sir." Sandra spoke as she tried to quickly clear some of the food away to pretend they were working.

"A word Sandra." He walked over to the corner and she had to follow.

"I take it you just aren't doing work today."

"Well erm sir, we finished our last case yesterday and there was no point opening another a day before we finish."

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Steve and Brian chanted as Sandra looked up and realised she was back under the mistletoe that she'd been trying to keep away from. He leaned forward and kissed her, it was awkward.

"Merry Christmas sir." Sandra said as she walked into her door and shut the door behind her. She sat at her desk with her head in her hands, she'd always known that both Gerry and Strickland loved her, she wasn't blind or stupid. But the thing was if she did anything things could become awkward at work if things went wrong or there would be even more tension between the two men. Now though she couldn't help but think it would work, and she didn't even care if it didn't. Right now she was totally confused, his kiss had done something to her; it had clouded over her thought. She needed him and no longer could she deny the love she had for him. He made her days better; she forced her to be happy and made her laugh. He annoyed the hell out of her but he was always there looking out for her and arguing when anything could put her in danger. He knew everything about her and put up with her faults and he wouldn't dare hurt her. He was safe and she could be herself around him, he was perfect for her.

"Gerry?"

"Yes gov'?" Gerry replied.

"A word." Sandra called and Gerry walked into her office and shut the door behind himself. Her actions surprised him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him towards her so she could rest her head on him.

"Sandra? Are you okay?"

"Gerry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He stepped back in shock and studied her face; she was being totally honest with him.

"Sandra, I love you too. More than you could ever love yourself, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been surer of anything." They kissed and finally they accepted that this was it, they were now together forever.

"Let's go to my place, I mean we're not doing anything and it's Christmas time."

"Why not Gerry."

_**I hope this is okay, I think this may be it fic wise for 2012, I'll be back in 2013. Merry Christmas everyone and have a good new year!**_

_**Beth xxx**_


End file.
